Mainframe computers are large scale computer system architectures that are used by large organizations for bulk data processing, such as financial transaction processing. Mainframe computers offer enhanced availability, scalability, reliability and security along with high volume data throughput, among other features. Input/Output (I/O) devices may be coupled to interact with mainframe computers that may include an I/O subsystem that communicates with the I/O devices over communication channels. The I/O subsystem controls data flow between I/O devices and main storage. The I/O subsystem may be coupled to the central processors of the main system and may communicate directly with the I/O devices. I/O subsystem may communicate with the I/O devices using multiple types of interfaces, including, for example, communication channels such as Fibre channels.
Emulation of hardware and software systems may be useful in connection with testing and other operations of I/O devices and/or other software applications and hardware components that interface with a computing environment. One reason, in particular, for emulation is that the cost of running a native environment may be significant. However, in many hardware/software emulation environments, it is still necessary to provide a relatively expensive connection to I/O devices. For example, FIG. 1 shows a conventional system that includes a workstation 10 with an operating system 12 and a Fibre Channel connection portion 16, which includes hardware and/or software for facilitating a Fibre Channel data connection between the workstation 10 and a conventional data storage device 50. As mentioned above, the Fibre Channel connection may be relatively expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved software and hardware that eliminates or reduces relatively expensive connections to I/O devices.